Mischievious Mustangs
by Glue Project
Summary: After the respective deaths and disappearances of Rockbell, Elric and Elric, Roy and Riza should have known better than to name their triplets after them. Strange, that they didn't notice that anything was actually odd until after quite a while...Royaiish
1. Conversations

Summary : After the respective deaths and disappearances of Rockbell, Elric and Elric, Roy and Riza should have known better than to name their triplets after them. Strange, that they didn't notice that anything was actually odd until after quite a while--realizing that they never had had to train their children how to use the toilet...

Disclaimer: Duh. It's something I want. Which means I can't have.

AN: Yes, another story. Gah...I've been trying seriously for the past few days to write something but this is what happened instead. Almost zero chance of yaoi in _any _form in this one. In fact, it has established Royai from the start. 'Though I might throw a mention of HavocFuery in there or something. Maybe.

So tired...

EDIT: Thanks to ehxhfdl14, a serious problem with this chapter has been fixed. I mixed up which hand was automail. (headdesk) That is unforgivable, ne? (hides)

Mischievous Mustangs

Somehow, they always knew that if they had ever had kids, there would have to be three of them, and only one of them would be a girl. Likewise, the first would have to be named Edward, the second, Winry, and the third would be Alphonse.

If the girl was impatient and was born first, that was okay as well.

Roy's world would have severely tilted had it happened any other way.

It had been solely Riza's idea, however to give the children their _original_ family names back in the form of their middle names.

(One did _not _disagree with a woman whom the doctors could _not_ part from her gun, even while she was giving birth.)

And so, the herd Mustang became complete with the birth of Edward Elric Mustang, Winry Rockbell Mustang, and Alphonse Elric Mustang.

The rest of Amestris found this both endearing and horrifying at the same time.

Roy's subordinates only thought it horrifying after babysitting the three; little Edward liked to clap a lot when angry.

They didn't notice that little Winry would wave around the nearest metal object, or that Alphonse would look around for chalk...or just a pair of gloves with a sewn-on array.

* * *

"I wonder what kind of equivalences the Gate is playing with," a three-year old Ed said around a hair tie. 

A like-wise three-year old Al sat nearby, flipping through a 'borrowed' alchemy magazine. "What now?" Al asked distracted.

Winry was sleeping on top of a tech magazine that had gotten lifted from Fuery.

Ed was forcing his still-a-little-too-short hair into a braid as he looked at Al. A few more seconds of fighting with his hair and he finally just put it in a low ponytail.

"I wonder what-"

Al sharply looked up and interrupted with, "You should ret mommy cut your hair, brwavaa."

Al, the more observant of the three, had noticed that one of their 'parents' was coming their way.

Roy, doting father that he tried to be, walked in the room when he heard them talking. "There you are!"

He paused, taking in the sight of them all with something to read in front of them (Ed had _The Beginners Guide to Alche_my set open on the floor in front of him). Roy then opened his mouth, shut it, rubbed his single eye...and then backtracked out the door.

"RIZA!"

This was why they hadn't told them what they could remember.

* * *

After being scolded by Riza (thankfully only with words and not by bullets this time) that they weren't supposed to steal magazines and books, they were allowed to play by themselves with their same old toys. 

They were all not amused.

"Hey Ed, what were you saying before?"

"Hmm?"

Winry was looking curiously at them now. She relished in the fact that she now knew their secrets and that they shared everything with her.

"Before Roy-Papa came in."

"Oh." Ed thought for a second. "OH! Just wondering what kind of equivalences the Gate is playing with, that's all."

Winry tapped his upped arm and when he looked at her she tilted her head to the side. As a toddler, she had a horrible lisp that embarrassed her to no end and she tended to spit. When she could get away with it, she would let body language talk for her instead.

"What we had to pay to get a new life." He held both of his hands up. "I mean, I'm even whole."

Al nodded slowly. "And it bothers you that we didn't pay anything."

Winry licked her lips. "Yeesh. Bauth ith iit wash 'n alcheemy thing..." She held her arms out to indicate herself.

The brothers had to nod at that.

Ed looked around their playroom, for the first time seeing the potential in the crayons and paper that littered the floor.

While his eyes stayed trained on the crayons and such, a huge smile broke out over his face. "Hey Winry. Would you like to _learn_ this alchemy thing?"

She hesitated. That was what took her first set of parents away. It was what took Al's body away.

But it also could have been what brought them to this life.

Looking at them seriously, she slurred, "Onree ith yous reern ottermair."

They both nodded.

Al added, "Equivalent exchange."

* * *

It took them two years to teach Winry alchemy in secret. While they were teaching her alchemy, Ed was also teaching Al about rocketry and all that he had learned on the other side of the Gate. 

Once Winry had grasped enough of the concepts of Beginners alchemy, they introduced the other world's science as well.

It crossed Ed's mind several times to be thankful that all three of them were prodigies.

By the time that they were shipped off for their first day of Kindergarten, Winry had barely started to teach them about automail.

* * *

Lunch that first day was hard. 

Whispers had followed them all day from the upper years, and even a few of their own classmates were whispering about them.

It only actually hit the fan though by the time they had gotten to lunch.

"Did you hear? Those three are the Führer's children."

"The Flame Alchemist had such cute kids?"

"Did you see the officer in the corner? With the glasses? He's here to make sure they stay safe."

"That little pipsqueak?"

Ed was once again glad to have a human right hand as he brutally clenched his metal spoon. Even if they were talking about Fuery, he still didn't take kindly to the 'p' word.

In response, Al pushed the chocolate milk on Ed's tray closer to the braided-haired blond.

"I heard they were named after three dead alchemists."

At that, Winry's spoon almost snapped. "She was an _automail engineer _and _damned proud_ of what she did." All traces of the remains of her lisp that she had been speaking with all day were gone. Her hair, thankfully, hid most of her face from view.

* * *

Five hours later they had to explain their black-and-blue-bruised classmates to their parents and just _why_ they had been in time-out still when Roy had to pick them up. 

TBC?

Like, don't like? Tell me. Otherwise this may remain an almost oneshot. I know only a little bit about where I want to go with this, but not much in actual plot. (cries)


	2. Schooltime Blues

Summary : After the respective deaths and disappearances of Rockbell, Elric and Elric, Roy and Riza should have known better than to name their triplets after them. Strange, that they didn't notice that anything was actually odd until after quite a while--realizing that they never had had to train their children how to use the toilet...

Disclaimer: Duh. It's something I want. Which means I can't have.

AN: Before I forget, does anyone know Lust's original name? Please? I know she used 'Solaris' at one point...

And now on with chapter two: now with spoilers for the anime and manga! And movie! ♥

Mischievous Mustangs

Chapter 2

After getting their mouths washed with soap (with Ed and Al protesting that they hadn't said anything bad) they had gotten put to bed early that night.

Shortly after Roy and Riza went to bed, Winry joined Al and Ed in their room.

They were just a little frighted, even though neither would have admitted it—Winry still looked fit to kill something. It made them even more afraid to note that they knew that somewhere on herself she had hidden a piece of chalk and a small amount of metal.

"Winry...are you okay?" Alphonse asked, even though he knew everything was far from being okay.

Ed tipped his head down to face his comforter. "It isn't getting easier, is it?"

Winry shook her head as her face crumpled and tears suddenly slipped from her eyes. Al was there to encircle her quivering body with his small arms.

They all fell asleep in the same bed that night and Roy and Riza didn't mention it in the morning.

---

Having sat through this all before made for school to be rather _boring_ to the three 'Stangs. Being prodigies meant that they used the time that they should have been using for learning the school things (that they already knew) into new alchemic formulas, and how gears in automail worked.

Their teacher would sometimes call out to them, but as they answered her questions correctly each time, she had nothing to call them on besides a sometime glazed look in their eyes.

Because of what had happened that first day, whispers about them were left until they were quite far enough away to not hear what was being said about them.

Seeing the two six-year-old (their birthday had just been a few days prior to school starting) brothers struggling to hold their sister back from viciously ripping out a girls throat that had insulted her namesake had been very..._memorable_...to say the least.

The teachers didn't understand why this caused the normally calm and kind Elysia Hughes to run out of the room crying.

---

A week. It had been only a week so far and Ed was so bored that he was sorely tempted to blow their cover and just transmute something to give them a distraction other than Fuery that sat in the back of the classroom.

The short man had been rotating with Havoc on Führer-child-sitting duties. The three of them understood the possible necessity of a government escort to school...but to sit in on their classes even?

As it grated on Ed's nerves, he had no idea what it did to the full-grown men. Havoc was constantly chewing on pens though. (Evidentially he was battling with his addiction to nicotine yet and was currently winning, if the lovebite on his neck was anything to go by.)

The class was currently learning about geography at the moment.

Ed wanted to cry from boredom. A glance at Al revealed the same thing. Winry only looked attentive most likely because she had never traveled as extensively as they had.

Idly, Ed got out a blank piece of paper from inside his desk and started to draw. Before he realized it, his pencil had sketched out two worlds, both of them ones that he had visited, overlapping each other in the proper places, with the shape of England over Amestris, and the middle east countries all overlapping Ishival. His pencil stopped while he thought about were to to put Germany, and instead skipped that to draw Xing and China. India was placed over the Great Desert. In the end, he put Drachma and Germany together.

A little morbidly, he drew a large transmutation circle over Amestris. Instead of the one to make the Stone though, he drew a horribly complicated array that looked like the Philosophers Stone one—but it would only make flowers out of whatever the paper was set on. He drew a second array under the first to make sure that it wouldn't activate if flesh was directly under it, and a third to made a vase.

The teacher walked by at that moment (as she was wont to do) and lightly bopped him on the head for drawing during class. Ed froze and could tell the exact moment that she saw his paper, if the stifled gasp she let out was any thing to go by.

"I'll be taking that," she said as she swiped the paper.

---

Dorothy Echeart looked at the paper that sat innocently on her desk in mute horror. Having taken it from Edward Mustang earlier in the day, it had sat on her desk most of the day and she had resisted all temptations to look at it in earnest.

Now, she was very glad that she had had the restraint to do so.

The drawing of the map was absolutely brilliant, and the characters the formed the words 'Amestris' and the rest were written with a steady hand. But that wasn't the part that frightened her, nor actually the part where there was evidentially (in young Edward's mind at least) another world overlapping their own. She attempted to not put much stock in the fact that she knew that 'Deutschland' was a country.

No, the part that horrified her was the terrifying array that took up most of the map.

With shaking fingers, she dialed the number that the Führer himself had given her for the next time the triplets caused problems. Glancing at the paper while the phone rang, she gave a strangled little gasp as her fingers covered her mouth.

TBC

Enjoy?

♥ 


	3. Premonitions

I have fought with this chapter. Now I'm fighting the internet, and listening to the Gurren Lagann soundtrack. I don't really find this chapter fun, but it was necessary. It sets up future plot. XD Now onto the story.

**EDIT: ehxhfdl14** has once again corrected my mistakes. (glomps ehxhfdl14, then stabs chapter) All better! XD  
EDIT2: She found more... (hides behind dictonary)

Disclaimer : I no own. You no sue! If you do, I'll sic' Lucky on you!

Mischievious Mustangs

Chapter Three

Something told Ed that morning that it would be wise to wear the leather armband that hid a substantial amount of metal around his right wrist, and the anklet that he hid under his left sock. He warned Winry and Al, and they took their own form of precautions as well.

* * *

It hurt, she thought to herself. Seeing those three, knowing that they weren't the original three that she kept mistaking them for—it plain and simply caused a knot in her chest to form. 

Elysia flopped onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling of her room. Her eyes traced lazy patterns in the ceiling as she thought.

Ed, Al and Winry had been born when she was eight. At that point, she hadn't even quite grasped the thought that her father was, in fact , _never_ going to come back, and neither were the original Ed, Al and Winry.

The dreams that she had back then were candy-coated with thoughts of the four of them, drinking tea or something like that, all waiting for the next train out of the white-nothingness station that they were stuck in. In the most recurring version of the dream, her father sat with Ed (who had arrived after the elder got there) and then her father would walk off into a Gate, passing Al and Winry as they walked from it.

She had tried to tell her mom about the dreams, but they had just made her mom cry harder.

As Elysia had started to grow up, so had the other three, and the sight of them, children of Aunt Riza and Uncle Roy, but looking like neither...

At age two and a half, Ed had refused to get his hair cut anymore.

That was the event that caused her, at age twelve, to cry nonstop as they toured through the Fullmetal exhibit of the Central museum. She couldn't even go into the room where reproductions of Ed's famous outfit were dressing up a mannequin with a blond-braided wig.

The teacher was therefore surprised when she answered the question, "What is inscribed on the inside of the hero Fullmetal's pocket watch?" correctly.

A kind, handwritten letter from Uncle Roy, hand delivered by an Aunt Riza in civvies allowed for her participation grade to go unnoticed from her grade.

Everyone (including herself) had thought that she had gotten over Fullmetal-crying bouts. She supposed she had...but lately, it had been little Winry, at school setting her off.

While Ed and Al had been more of a very close set of cousins that visited every other year (or in Al's case, every year at least on her birthday), Winry had been a sister that just couldn't visit much.

To see little Winry, every day, was a bit much. It made it harder when the other girl got mad and started to wave around a wrench that she had gotten gotten from who-knows-where.

And now, tonight, Uncle Roy had asked her to baby sit the three.

She only had herself to blame, for she had agreed.

It was probably best that she hadn't yet seen Winry transmute the wrench from a little rod of dense metal that she kept on her at all times in the form of a charm bracelet, or seen the little array that was embossed on the head of the transmuted wrench.

* * *

An hour later saw Riza lecturing the three into being good little kids, because Cousin Elysia was going to be watching them tonight. She gave them a stern look when she told them that Roy and she were only going out because their teacher had requested to talk to them in person, and that none of the usual crew could watch them.

They promised to be good.

* * *

Elysia knew it was cruel, but she couldn't help the thoughts that keep crossing her mind—the ones that said that if these three weren't here, their originals would be.

She knew it was completely illogical to do so, but a broken heart will only allow so much logic before it casts the rest aside as surplus.

In any case, they behaved and did what she told them to. When they started to get bored at four in the afternoon, she came up with the brilliant (and somewhat cruel) thought that she would take them to the museum.

After all, what six year old actually _likes_ the museum?

* * *

Dorothy Echeart sat nervously as she offered tea to the Fuhrer and his wife, her hands making little jittery motions, and not all of those from the thought that there were two uniformed officers standing (one was, at any rate) right outside her classroom door.

She took a steadying breath while looking at one of the wooden flower vases that seemed to have grown out of the corner of her desk. It sealed her resolve to actually talk.

In the end though, words failed her and instead she simply brought the arrayed map out onto her desk, set her fingers down on the array carefully, and then handed Fuhrer Mustang the paper after the transmutation of another corner of her desk was complete.

"I confiscated that this afternoon during geography class."

* * *

Edward stared in horror at the golden watch that was held in an armored case with a silver version right next to it, the label claiming that they belonged to the Elric Brothers. 

The golden eyes that pinned Elysia down could be explained as only belonging to one person.

It was at this point that Elysia started to wonder about reincarnation.

The plaque beside the box read: _These are the watches awarded to Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric. The left one was the one once carried by Edward and has, since his death, turned the color expected of watches that once belonged to State Certified Alchemists. As they are tied to the Alchemists' own unique brand of Alchemy, once the alchemist dies, the watch reflects this in color. As Alphonse's watch was awarded posthumously, it lacks the golden hue visible in his brother's._

TBC


	4. Train Ride

First off... (stabs chapter. Repeatedly.)  
It gave us such a pain.  
Beta: ehxhfdl14, without who, this chapter would be utterly unreadable…and most likely still not out yet. I got frozen after about three sentences.  
Disclaimer: Duh. It's something I want. Which means I can't have.  
Word Count (since I've been obsessed with them since I failed Nano) : 1029

Mischievous Mustangs  
Chapter Four

Roy felt his eyes widen drastically at the sight of the array that was drawn on the child's paper before him.

Carefully, his ungloved hand reached for the sheet.

--

Elysia blinked in confusion at the furious eyes of little Edward.

"Who made this?" little Winry questioned gently, letting her outspread arm say for her, "the 'Metal Wing".

"The Fuhrer did."

They all turned, not recognizing the voice. The hair on the back of Ed's neck prickled.

Standing there, armed with a rusty looking gun, he shifted inside the shadows with a smug look on his face that Ed could only _sense_, but was clear as day. Stepping forward, the fellow had 'malicious' stamped right across his forehead.

Ed noticed Al moving in front of Winry and tapping the heavy medallion that hung around his neck, the light from an alchemic reaction muted by his shirt and coat. Ed followed suit, inching in front of Elysia while tapping the thick band around his wrist, his finger caressing the array that was scratched in the leather. He could feel the metal under the band come to life and slide up his arm, unseen underneath his long sleeved red shirt. Feeling the familiar weight to his right arm gave him a sense of peace that he had rarely felt in his previous life, but had experienced often in this.

The man walked out into the light smirking further, closing the distance between them. His hair was shortly cropped and blond, and led Ed and Al to think of a cat-like Dorochet. His grin became even more feral (if that was even_ possible_ at this point) than it had been previously, seeing the boys' defensive postures in front of the two girls.

"Aw," he snickered. "The Flame Fuhrer taught his boys chivalry, eh?" A jackknife was suddenly in his other hand. "I guess you two would come with me quietly to spare those two girls, hmm?" He gave an even darker chuckle. "Too bad for you that I need that one girl as well..."

--

Roy's fingers curled gently around the edges of the paper, his eyes quickly scanning the things drawn underneath the array, widening as he recognized some of the names.

He felt himself pale at remembering that those names had been spoken by Alphonse, telling him of his dreams of Ed still being alive, in another world much like their own but without alchemy. He could also remember Al being confused when, after he had failed to follow Ed to the other side of the Gate (his part of the ship had fallen faster than either of them had anticipated) that the dreams had stopped, except for one last one, of an Ishivalan woman dancing by a grave, his brother standing in attendance at a funeral.

But those things had remained within strict confidence between Roy and Al—at least the names of the countries had. Looking over to Riza, she seemed just as shell-shocked as he was.

Even if Ed had overheard the names of the countries from someone within his close staff, there was still the matter of the advanced alchemy that looked for all the world like an overly complicated Philosopher's Stone transmutation circle.

Adding to the fact that it was drawn _correctly_ over the appropriate parts of Amestris, with the focal points in the array being placed over the areas that were the bloodiest points in Amestrian history, it left several questions unanswered.

He passed the page over to Riza for her to go over it thoroughly. His eyes wandered over to the transmutated corners of Dorothy's desk, and gave a small start to see the Flamel right underneath the lip of the wooden vase.

"What...?" he tried to ask, but faltered.

Dorothy just gave a tired smile. "I honestly don't know." Her eyes traveled outside the window, noticing absently that the days were starting to get shorter. "Something is going on with those three though."

At Roy's interested look, she continued. "Even for siblings, they seem much closer than they should be. They hardly interact with the other children, and when they do, it's because one of them is getting picked on." She seemed to fold into herself for a second as she murmured, "No island indeed..."

"Well, they would be, wouldn't they?" Riza queried in the now still room. "They always were close..."

Imprinted into Roy's and Riza's mind was the image of the old Al and Winry standing next to each other, looking at the space that Ed had just disappeared into.

--

Their kidnapper marched them calmly out of the museum, hands secured separately behind their backs so as to not allow clapping. Elysia had been left behind in a closet, similarly tied up.

Their kidnapper had told them on the side that she wasn't _his_ concern, so why should he waste more than a bit of string on her? She wasn't worth a bit of metal, surely?

He had smirked knowingly at their horrified faces.

On their way out of the museum, they passed a black-attired military policeman that just smirked at them and nodded to their captor. Ed committed the man's face to memory so that he could _severely_ hurt the man when they got back.

Because they _would_ be back. _They would._

--

It was hours later that Elysia was found in a broom closet by one of the night security men who had quickly alerted the others. Tearfully, she had told them what had happened to the four of them just hours previous.

When they hadn't believed that she actually knew the Fuhrer, she gave them the phone codes of the security division that would be able to contact Roy.

Her first words across the phone were a choked out, "They...they never really left..."

TBC

Omake – Just because I really couldn't help it...

"So," Al said into the darkness of the cargo car. "Do you think we're going to die virgins again?"

Edward didn't say anything, as his ears went red and he thought of Heiderich.

--

Alfons sneezed, and when his brother gave him a weird look, he just shrugged his thin shoulders.

(/omake)

Tah-dah. New chapter. XD

Out  
GP


End file.
